Purple Chinos
by scrumptiousinternetllama
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa are on holiday- and Lucius wants to wear purple chinos to the beach...
**QLFC Round One**

 **AN: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. I am simply borrowing it for a fic. Enjoy!**

 **Pride of Portree  
** **Beater 1: Write about your chosen death eater going on a holiday.**

 **Optional prompts: (dialogue) "I really do like the pants.", (word) Inappropriate**

 **Word count: 995**

Purple Chinos

The rays of the sun shone through the thin curtains of their Moroccan getaway, casting a warm morning light onto his wife. She was sat in an armchair wearing a brightly coloured kaftan and the light was streaming through her hair. She looked absolutely stunning. They were on holiday, taking a break for a little while. Today they had planned to go to the beach; Draco was to remain with a nanny they had hired. Lucius wrinkled his nose at the idea of a Muggle nanny taking care of his son. He didn't understand how Narcissa could be so off-hand about it. But if Narcissa was fine with it then he could be- she was Draco's mother after all, and besides, they were doing a lot of Muggle things this holiday.

The beach they were going to visit was a Muggle one. They had compromised a wizarding beach in favour of the area they were in, much to his chagrin. Cissy had wanted to stay here, insisting that: "A wizarding beach isn't any different from a Muggle one- and besides, we're on holiday. You wouldn't want to bump into any colleagues and have to talk about work whilst you're on holiday, would you?" At the time he had agreed with his wife but now, as the prospect of leaving his child alone with a Muggle and sharing a beach with a group of them came closer, he was beginning to regret his decision.

"Cissy?" He asked.

"Yes?" She mumbled, looking more interested in her book than what he had to say.

"Are you sure we should leave Draco alone with a Muggle nanny? He could have an uncontrolled magical outburst around unfamiliar people." Narcissa looked up from her book and smiled gently at him.

"He'll be fine Lucius; we've left him with nannies before." She reminded him.

"Yes, but those were nannies of our kind." His tone was meant to be collected and calm but a little bit of forcefulness made its way into his voice. Narcissa simply laughed, not at all intimidated by him. Did she not understand the dangers of putting Draco with a Muggle? There could be a breach of the Statute of Secrecy!

"We can obliviate the nanny if necessary; I've requested that she stay in the room and the nursery only. So the number of other people that need obliviating will be reduced. If there's need to obliviate anyone at all." Lucius shook his head, knowing he had lost this debate. His wife wasn't giving in. He didn't know why she was being so stubborn; it was a simple request to have his son be looked after by a proper, competent nanny.

"I just think it's inappropriate that my heir is going to be handled by a Muggle." And with a sniff he stalked into the bedroom to find clothes to wear. Muggle clothing was a part of the package as well. Digging through his clothes he found a relatively decent looking white shirt. Muggle clothing was terribly difficult to navigate. Some of the things they wore were outrageous! However he had looked around before coming on the trip and had bought some items that were straight off of a Muggle runway. If he had to look like a Muggle, he would be a fashionable one. Pulling out the pants he had brought for the trip he made the decision to wear the purple ones. The black ones, although fashionable in the wizarding world, probably weren't worn very much in the Muggle world. And the beige shorts showed more leg than he was comfortable with. He scoffed; he wasn't looking to get a tan.

He had just finished getting changed into his Muggle attire, having finally deciding on the thin white cotton shirt with loose purple trousers. The purple trousers looked good. They were comfortable too. "Cissy, I'm ready." His wife looked up from the book she was reading and gave him a once over, shaking her head.

"Lucius, those pants are awful." She said, with barely veiled disgust. He looked down in surprise, Muggle clothing wasn't the best but he liked this outfit- it actually looked halfway decent for a change.

"I quite liked these pants." As much as he didn't want it to, a little hurt slipped into his voice.

"Well, I don't Lucius." She grimaced, making him feel like a spoiled plate of food. Only his wife had the power to do that. "They're entirely inappropriate. You can't go to a beach with bright purple chinos on." It was Muggle clothing- of course it was inappropriate!

"But Cissy," he pleaded. "I really do like the pants."

"The pants are the worst part." She said with an arched eyebrow. Cool and collected as always.

"You're wearing bright colours yourself Cissy," he purred. Perhaps the change of tone would persuade her. Actually, he didn't need to convince her! He was his own master; his wife wasn't in charge of what he wore.

"Kaftans are beachwear and bright colours aren't uncommon on them. Chino's however, are not beach wear and purple chinos are as rare as they get." She went back to her book, dismissing him. He rolled his eyes and went back to their bedroom- he didn't care what Narcissa's opinion was. She had been lucky enough to find clothes that didn't look entirely ridiculous without much difficulty. He felt bad for males in the Muggle world. Having to deal with such a lack of choice…

It was only an hour later and Lucius was relaxing on the beach, dismissing the looks he had been receiving. At first he had been worried, could they sense his magic? But in the end he wrote it off to the fact that he seemed to be the only male on the beach that was confident enough to wear colour. The rest of them were wearing boring beige shorts- almost identical to those he had rejected back at the hotel. Poor, unoriginal Muggles.


End file.
